Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to correlated electron devices, and may relate, more particularly, to approaches toward fabricating correlated electron devices, such as may be used in switches, memory circuits, and so forth, exhibiting desirable impedance characteristics.
Integrated circuit devices, such as electronic switching devices, for example, may be found in a wide range of electronic device types. For example, memory and/or logic devices may incorporate electronic switches that may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, tablet devices, personal digital assistants, and so forth. Factors related to electronic switching devices, such as may be incorporated in memory and/or logic devices, which may be of interest to a designer in considering suitability for any particular application may include physical size, storage density, operating voltages, impedance ranges, and/or power consumption, for example. Other example factors that may be of interest to designers may include cost of manufacture, ease of manufacture, scalability, and/or reliability. Moreover, there appears to be an ever-increasing need for memory and/or logic devices that exhibit characteristics of lower power and/or higher speed.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Additionally, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Further, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.